A Not So Wonderful Life
by MercuryTears
Summary: A short while after Muffy gives birth to Mac, their newborn son, Jack begins to have second thoughts on his choice of a bride. Will he confess to his mistake and leave Muffy?
1. Nightmares of Her

**A Not-So-Wonderful Life**

By Luna-Forever

Disclaimer: All characters included in this story are the property of Natsume. I do not own Harvest Moon. It is the property of Natsume.

* * *

**Chapter One: Nightmares of Her**

"No! Please! Let me go! Please, just _LET ME GO!!"_

Jack jolted upward in bed, panting heavily, sweat gathering on his forehead. He had been having the same dream every day now since Mac had been born. _Why?_ He asked himself once again. He checked to assure himself that he had not wakened his wife. Muffy was in a deep sleep, breathing softly, her eyes closed delicately.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jack crept out of bed and lightly padded across the wood floor, pulled on his brown leather boots, and crept out the door silently. He strolled, deep in thought, through the chilly night air as the cricket's summer melodies sung out to his ears. He walked over to the bridge that lay over a slow-flowing stream, and sat on the dark wood, letting his feet dangle over the edge, kicking gently at the water.

"I still miss you. I wish I could see you once more…" The wind carried a choked voice through the cool night. The words fell into Jack's ears, and he stiffened. Glancing further east towards a peaceful valley, Jack could see a dark figure crouched by the tombstone that lay near the front of Galen's house.

Standing, Jack walked slowly up to the house to find Galen kneeled down in front of Nina's grave, choking out his prayer between grief-filled sobs.

"Galen?" Jack whispered in a worried tone.

Galen froze, but soon stood and turned to face Jack. "Oh, Jack. I was just doing a bit of praying, my boy."

Jack nodded solemnly. "It'll be alright, Galen."

"I know. I'm fine. Just...fine." Galen breathed out, obviously holding back his tears. "So, what are you here for at this time of night anyway?" He grumbled.

"Couldn't sleep." Confessed Jack sheepishly, "I had a nightmare."

Galen motioned to the door of his quaint house, and Jack pushed it open, walked in, and held the door for the old man. The two sat down at a small table. The young man looked at his elder, who looked back at him.

"Sit up straight. What is it with kids these days and proper posture?" The old man snapped, and Jack's back straightened immediately. Satisfied, the old man began the conversation. "So tell me about this nightmare of yours."

"It was Muffy." Jack started, and the old man's eyes began to shine with interest.

"I was working on the farm. You know, an average day. But then, Muffy came out, and she was holding Mac in her arms. The whole farm set fire. The baby and Muffy too, they were laughing. And Muffy, she just…pinned me there. She just held me down in the fire. She wanted me to die." Jack explained in a frightened tone.

"Have I ever told you why I married Nina?" Galen asked, his eyes watching the ceiling in a dreamy state.

"Because you loved her?" Jack asked, wondering what this story had to do with his dream.

The old man closed his tired eyes and shook his head slowly. "Beauty is a blinding thing. A man can often confuse beauty with love, you know." His eyes still closed, Galen continued. "He who confuses beauty for love often ends up with something left to be desired."

"But you didn't marry Nina for her looks, did you?" As Jack asked this question, he couldn't help but have his mind ask him: _What looks?_

"I thought I was marrying her for love, but after the wedding, I started feeling like something was missing, like she was pulling me down. Sort of like that dream you had. Anyway, we split up for a few weeks after I told her how I felt. But love is a powerful thing, something we had had all along. And it pulled us together again. Until she passed away, that is." Galen sighed, unhappy.

"So you think I married Muffy for her looks?" Jack asked, raising his voice a little.

Galen nodded once, and stood. Jack stood as well, and the old man led him to the door. "Bring me something from your farm sometime, will you?" He asked, then closed the door, leaving Jack alone to walk back home.

* * *

_End of Chapter One_

__


	2. Arguing with Her

**A Not-So-Wonderful Life**

By Luna-Forever

Disclaimer: All characters included in this story are the property of Natsume. I do not own Harvest Moon. It is the property of Natsume.

Author's Note: A big thank you to Ann Fan and LCDM for taking a moment to review on my writing. That was very kind of you guys. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arguing with Her**

Jack awoke as the sunlight spilled in through the window and shone in his eyes. He sat up and noticed that Muffy and Mac were both absent. He stretched and pulled himself out of bed. He dragged himself into the kitchen, where Mac dashed into him, clinging to his legs.

"Daddy! Cawwy me, cawwy!" The young Muffy look-alike whined. Jack grabbed his son and lifted him into the air, swung him in a circle, and gently landed him onto the ground again, much to the displeasure of Mac. "Up! Cawwy me again!" He cried out.

"Sorry kiddo. I have to go work." Jack explained to Mac, and walked over to Muffy, who was seated at the kitchen table, sipping a glass of water.

"Why are you up so late, honey?" Muffy asked suspiciously.

"I had trouble sleeping last night." Jack groaned, too tired for an argument.

Muffy's eyes bore into Jack's flesh. "I wonder why you couldn't sleep. I saw you wandering around that _Celia's_ property last night." She spat out Celia's name in disgust.

Jack could not believe his wife could think such a thing. "I went to visit Galen!" He raised his voice in defence. 

Muffy rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you did."

Jack let out a low, frustrated growl. How could she not trust him? Wasn't she supposed to be understanding and support him? How could she possibly think he had been at Celia's house last night? Jack hated Celia. "I have to go feed the cow." He left the kitchen, and packed up some of his clothes before leaving the house.

Outside, a bluebird zipped by, singing a high, peaceful song. Jack looked around his beloved farm and heaved a heavy sigh. He trudged over to the shipping building and took out what was still edible of last year's produce from the food storage. He stuffed the old food into his rucksack along with his clothes and a couple hundred G. He stormed into the barn and milked the cow, May-Bell, and packed the milk into his bag as well. After completing all his chores, Jack had calmed down from the little squabble, but refused to return to that house.

Instead, he left a note on Takakura's door asking him to watch over the farm for a few days, and included some money as thanks. He whistled for his horse and hopped onto the beautiful hoofed animal. He ran his fingers along the horse's mane lovingly, and then rode the horse into town. He jumped off his horse at the inn, and trudged inside.

The Inner Inn's owner, Tommy, looked at Jack with a concerned expression. "Bad day, Jack?"

"Err, yeah. I got in a little fight with Muffy." He grumbled.

"So I'm guessing you want a room, right?" Tommy asked, his concerned expression still filling his face.

Jack nodded. Tommy took his bag up to Jack's room, and Jack turned to leave.

"Where are you off to?" A voice asked. Jack turned around to see Nami climbing down the stairs.

"Um, I was thinking about going to the beach. Why? You want to come?" Jack mumbled without even turning to face her, still bitter from his fight with Muffy.

"Actually, I think I will." Nami replied. Jack, who still had his back facing her, tried his best to keep his eyes inside his head. Nami wasn't eager to talk to Jack at the best of times, and now she wanted to _go somewhere with him?_

"Well, if you want to come, then come. It's not like you to want to do something with me, though…" Jack commented, trying to sound as apathetic as Nami usually sounded.

* * *

_End of Chapter 2_


End file.
